


To Be, Or Meant To Be?

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Very Important Sabriel AU's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, Gabriel's dog is adorable, Human Gabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt: 'oh my god im so sorry my dog usually doesnt jump up on people like this i have no idea what their deal is but also hey there'</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be, Or Meant To Be?

**Author's Note:**

> First in a short series of unrelated Sabriel ficlets :) Enjoy!

Sam didn’t meet Gabriel first. Sam met Gabriel’s dog, Thor, when he decided to come up to Sam at his park-bench, and jump right up onto his lap. The Jack Russel squirmed around in his lap, forcing his nose under Sam’s book, and staring at him with lovely dark eyes.

“Hey,” Sam said, petting the dog’s ears. “Nice to see you too.”

The dog took that as an invitation, attacking Sam with slobbery affection. Sam laughed, dropping his book and grabbing the writhing animal by the sides.

“Stop that,” he chuckled.

The dog ignored his command, and continued to try and lick at his face. Sam’s laughter and the excited barking must have been like a calling card. Just as he managed to pull the dog away from him again, a panting man appeared in front of him. He saw that Sam didn’t seem to be upset at the dog, and practically drooped in relief, hands on his knees while he caught his breath. A bright red leash was clutched in his hands, one of the ones with adjustable length. Straightening up he immediately launched into an apology.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Thor doesn’t usually jump up on people like this, I have no deal what her deal is today, but…” He paused when Sam stood up, dog in his arms. “Jesus, you’re a tall one, aren’t you?”

Sam laughed at his blatant double take, and handed the wriggling dog over. The man took him gratefully, clipping the leash onto his collar.

“I’ve heard it said,” he said mildly. “Don’t worry about your dog, he’s cute enough to get away with it.”

“She,” the man corrected almost automatically.

He was still crouching, fiddling with the leash, and so didn’t catch Sam’s surprised frown.

“You called a female dog Thor?”

Sam winced at his own question, but the guy didn’t seem to be offended. When he looked up, he smiled at Sam for the first time. It was wide and warm, and maybe just a little cute. Or really cute, if Sam was being honest. He had dimples, and little crinkles appeared at the corners of his nice brown eyes.

“Well, mister…” he paused, looking at Sam expectantly.

“Sam Winchester,” Sam said.

“Nice to meet you, Sam Winchester. I’m Gabriel Milton, professor of folklore and mythology, and yes, this is my little lady, Thor.”

Sam’s little “Huh,” made Gabriel’s lips twitch again.

“I tell you what, Sammy,” he said, standing up and sticking a hand on his hip. “Why don’t I tell you the story over coffee? I know a real cute little place a few blocks over that lets dogs in the store.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, a smile slowly working its way onto his face. Gabriel was very forward, in a way Sam hadn’t been since college. Somehow it didn’t put Sam off the way it normally would. Perhaps it the cute dog. Perhaps it was the way the sunny day felt like spring. Perhaps it was Gabriel’s hair that looked like it’d had a fight to the death with the wind where the wind had totally kicked its ass, or perhaps it was the nickname that’d slipped into the Gabriel’s sentence so easily.  Sam said yes.

When they arrived at Sam’s own book store slash coffee shop, he had to laugh.

Perhaps it was just meant to be.


End file.
